villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doppelganger (Scribblenauts)
Doppelganger is the main antagonist from the Scribblenauts video game series. He is the evil doppelgänger version of Maxwell from another dimension and Maxwell's rival. Appearance Doppelganger is the evil twin version of Maxwell. His different appearance features are that he wears a blue rooster helmet instead of a red one. He wears a red shirt with a yellow star on it, green shorts and red shoes. Personality Unlike his counterpart, Doppelganger is a very mischievous and manipulative person who likes to chaos mayhem with his notebook. However, in the ending of Scribblenauts Unmasked, he redeemed himself after Maxwell created a sister for him to help know that Brainiac was using him. Powers and Abilities Doppelganger has the same powers as Maxwell as he has a notebook to help him create evil things that causes mayhem. Biography Doppelganger made his first appearance in the first Scribblenauts. In this game, whenever he is created, he steals the objects that you create and keeps them for himself. Whenever Maxwell is holding something, he tries to take it from him. Whenever he comes in contact with somebody else, they run and scream from him as he chases after them and tries to attack them. In the game Super Scribblenauts, Doppelganger returns again with a notebook of his own that he uses to create a bunch of different random objects. He does this because of all the objects he stole in the previous game. He tries to steal Maxwell's notebook whenever he doesn't have one for himself. He also serves as the final boss. In the final level, Doppelganger gets into a U.F.O. and starts abducting the objects and animals of Earth, and the player must chase after him and destroy him with Starites. After he is defeated, he will die and drop dead on the moon and the player will take his Starite, which is the final one in the game. Doppelganger appears again in the game Scribblenauts Unlimited. He has apparently come back to life in this game and he has the ability to create his own objects with his notebook again. Unlike in the previous two games, people do not react to Doppelganger as a villain or thief anymore and he never attacks anybody. The player can turn him into an evil thief if you equip the adjective "evil" to him. In the game Scribblenauts Unmasked: A DC Comics Adventure, Doppelganger serves as the main antagonist throughout the entire game. In this game, Doppelganger works alongside Brainiac. In the final stage, Doppelganger and Brainiac appear before Maxwell and the Justice League at Brainiac's ship after Cyborg and Lilly appeared with the globe. Brainiac took the globe away from Lily and attached it to his device. He then teleported all of their villainous accomplices away, along with a majority of the Justice League. As Superman took on Brainiac, Batman, Wonder Woman, Lily, and Maxwell tries to grab the globe, only to encounter another Brainiac, who tried to teleport Maxwell and Lily, but had no luck at it. After seeing this, Batman realizes the key to defeating Brainiac and was about to tell it to Maxwell but was then teleported away. Brainiac explained to Maxwell and Lily that he hacked into Cyborg, in order to fool Lily to hand over the globe after Doppelganger's incompetence. Doppelganger tried to reason them, saying he tried his best, only for Brainiac to tell him it was insufficient. Brainiac then continued to explained to Maxwell and Lily that there is a multiverse, each with its own Brainiac, and he planned to bring all of them together to exterminate all life as there were now six Brainiacs. Brainiac still saw some use in Doppelganger, so he ordered Doppelganger to protect him as he calls him a friend. Doppelganger, on the other hand, became confused as he said he felt incomplete. Just then, Lily realizes that Maxwell was missing something: her. So, Maxwell created an alternate version of Lily for Doppelganger, named Doppelily. Doppelganger then realizes that Brainiac was using him. He used his powers of his notebook to distract Brainiac, while Maxwell and Lily fixes Cyborg, who tells them Brainiac can only teleport people from his dimension away. But as soon as he was about to Maxwell the key to defeating him, he was also teleported away. Just then, Doppelily came up with an idea to summon heroes from other dimensions. Gallery Clone in UFO.png|Doppelganger's riding on UFO. Maxwell and Clone.png|A comparison of Maxwell and Doppelganger. Scribblenauts UFO.jpg|Doppelganger riding on UFO through tennis ball. Doppelganger_su.png|thumb|Doppelganger in Scribblenauts Unlimited Trivia *He sees that certain objects have higher values than others. For example, he would rather steal a CD than a toy car. The objects he sees to be the least valuable are weapons and the most valuable a radio. He also doesn't seem to value a Starite more than a radio. In Super Scribblenauts, he is curious about a Starite and the items he takes are reduced (eg: will not pick up a bullet). *Strangely, the game does not consider Clone to be a humanoid object. Any character who isn't afraid of monsters will not flee from him, whilst ones who are scared of monsters will. This is because his personality is the opposite of Maxwell. *The Clone can catch projectiles in Scribblenauts. This is considered a glitch due to its unavailability in Super Scribblenauts. *Despite being evil and having emotions, he isn't hostile. He maybe is the only creature to have this characteristic. In fact, in Super Scribblenauts if adjectives are used on him such as 'Loyal,' then he becomes a powerful ally. *In Super Scribblenauts, Doppelgänger is a purchasable avatar at the start for 1,000 dollars. *When typing in both Clone and Doppelganger, one will see a slight difference. Clone, unlike Doppelganger, runs around instead of walking around. Also, some synonyms of him do an 'idle dance' that involves his limbs briefly disconnecting from his torso. *In Scribblenauts Remix, a clone and goblin both steal bullets. *It is possible to scare a clone with a flash bomb, but the clone has a weird scared animation. *In Scribblenauts Unlimited, "Female Clone" makes a Maxwell with pigtails and angry eyes, looking almost like an evil clone of the beta version of Lily. *In the code, there is a separate sprite for the Clone in a UFO. It is unknown why the developers did not just put him in a UFO instead of creating an entire new sprite. Probably because when the Clone goes to the top screen it shrinks and has less evil eyes. *In Super Scribblenauts the avatar Doppelganger is spelled Doppelgänger, yet the object is spelled the same. Category:Twin/Clone Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Thief Category:The Heavy Category:Pawns Category:Redeemed Category:Envious Category:Siblings Category:Revived Category:Fighters Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Male Category:Evil Creation Category:Mischievous Category:Dark Forms Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Animal Cruelty